No bullets fly
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: A short fic about an AU where hackers and pilots are lined up against each other and where a top pilot with enough of experience in war, is reminded of words spoken by her mentor and teacher. Reminded in front of a young hacker who is ready to die and who will not weep about it. Or does the boy really have to die or can he be saved by his very enemy?


Heya, it's been not so long. How are you all doing? Got some news for all of you about my stories.

To the other end of the world. Currently out of inspiration and ideas, but in the Christmas holidays, I spend the second week at my father's place and I hope I get some more ideas, because I'm currently out of ideas and I'm a bit bored for writing. Monthly updates are ensured, don't worry. But some suggestions would be nice. Well, I'll try to find something.

The graduated student. This will have irregular updates, because I find it more entertaining with the plot twist. It's more like a side project. In 2016, you guys get an early update. Still, need to figure out a few things. I also got a review of Lucifer Reborn, who liked my story, because my OC didn't take the spot of harem snatcher. I have no interest of turning him in something like that.

I got a lot of comments on my dark fic which was pretty well liked despite having an OC. I have the idea of making a new story, but I don't know when I'll do it. If you got suggestions for me to write , just ask. I rather write a request than being stuck at having nothing.

* * *

Now with my story.

I've been hooked to Sabaton lately and it's a great group. It's a history lesson and good songs. This is a fic largely inspired by the first song I discovered. Just something I wanted to do.

* * *

Pilot Shizuka Mikazi made her way back at the base. She spent a night fighting along with other pilots fighting those blasted hackers. What the men lacked in better equipment and weaponry, they made up in man power and sheer strength. They could also afford to make larger groups, by simply outnumbering the pilots. They were also better working in group.

The world has turned in a battlefield now. More than twenty years passed since the world discovered the Infinite Stratos and the effects it had on society. Ten years ago, there was one boy found, Ichika Orimura, who was the only male who could pilot the Infinite Stratos. He had the best education and was promoted as captain on the battle grounds. He was the brother of Chifuyu Orimura. The great Brunhilde and best pilot on the planet. Nobody could get close to her. That's what most women believed. Shizuka knew better. Being one of the best of her year, she got lessons from the great Orimura herself and from what she learnt, there were a considerable amount of hackers who could take her out.

At least one was able to match the great Brunhilde. Kerlongsj Orlejov, leader of the legal hackers and recently turned general against the Infinite Stratos. After he had enough about women draining men in the gutter, he raised up to stand and fight. While Shizuka agreed that women had to treat men better, this was the way and so she chose to fight. But her Sensei's words rang in her mind. 'Giving mercy on a defeated foe is more honorable than receiving any kind of promotion. If I find out one of you have killed a man who surrendered or had no way to fight, I rather kill myself.'

She landed at the base, greeted by engineers and other fellow pilots. She was battle able, but a check-up would be a nice thing. She let the Infinite Stratos to the engineers and got out her suit. A shower would be very nice as the suit sticked to her. She was for once jealous at the hacker who fought in normal clothes. Suddenly, an alarm rang at the base, surprising everybody. "Enemies approaching our base. I repeat enemies approaching our base. Pilot Mikazi, order to terminate the enemy. I repeat, terminate the enemy." Shizuka cursed at it. Tired as she was, she wanted to sleep. She climbed back in her Infinite Stratos and left. It had been a long night and she flew out to it. She got the coordinates and saw the boy.

She was conflicted by what she saw. It was one lonely hacker. Not too old, but still in his own. His clothes were cut, shivering from the cold, his face tired. Wounds were infected, this guy was in no means a threat. She got close to the boy and stood in front of him with her Infinite Stratos, looking at the boy. He looked to her in the eye. It was not like he looked to her like most men. Put down in a lower spot, angry because women became the upper gender. No, the boy looked to her questioning why she didn't put him down like the rabbit dog he is. His left arm was trying to stop the bleeding. Shizuka was puzzled. She in her great Infinite Stratos with her black hair tied up looked to her supposed enemy who was tired and beaten.

"I have found the target. He is no threat. I'm bringing him home." She spoke to her commanders. They could look with her and saw what she meant. This boy was indeed beaten up and looked like he could faint any moment. The commanders had no idea what to think. A low soldier defying her orders for saving a lowly pest like that boy. They were the bad guys for standing up and uniting men under one banner. Shizuka offered the boy a hand. The boy looked from the hand to her. She couldn't speak his language and neither could he speak hers, but her eyes told him anything.

He sighed and nodded, taking her hand. Bloodied by his own blood, tiredness in his eyes. He was surprised for this kindness and this offer the pilot gave him. If she'd kill him there and then, he would understand, but he won't bow his head for her. Now, she carried him in a bridal style, not being able to remain conscious for a few more minutes.

"We need to think about it. If you bring the boy back, we are seen as weak." Her transmitter beeped up, from her commanders. "As weakness is spread, we have to keep our heads up and show the rabbit dogs no mercy. They got in our territory and it's our right to kill them. Not even giving them last rights."  
"I got educated by the strongest pilot ever. She told me that she'd kill herself if she found out we haven't shown mercy to the ones who cannot fight for themselves." The women realized that she talked of Chifuyu Orimura and that she most likely spoke the truth. She left with the boy in her arms. The hackers had a check point in South America. Not so far for an Infinite Stratos. She left, leaving her commanders thinking about what a pilot really can do.

The hacker looked up to her and saw her pretty face with a stern expression. He smiled as he saw the hackers. In a base, a whistle came out and before her machines could notice them, they were surrounded by hackers. At least thirty young men, hungry for blood for their lost comrades. The leader hold his hand up, showing them to hold back. He got at the pilot. She knew that resisting was futile and offered him the boy. The hacker looked with a similar stern expression on his face. A smile was formed a millisecond as he took the boy. He looked to the pilot and saluted for her.

She nodded and saluted in return. He looked to the remaining fighters shaking his head. The men dropped their weapons and the pilot left. The hacker looked after her, smiling for a while. 'Seems that even in war, kindness and chivalry can be found on both sides.'

Fin.

* * *

Okay, it was just something I wanted to do for a week or two, so I decided to make it. I know it's a bit short, but I'm just bored that I can't make anything else and due to the games, I'm out of inspiration or motivation to write. I'll see you guys later and I hope you liked this fic.

Tip, read this and listen to the song in the meantime. It will help explain.

Saluut.


End file.
